New Honor
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: With the well sealed, Kagome has absolutely nothing to do this summer. Not to mention her friends are all gone on vacation. But her hope returns when she hears of a concert for a new band. Let her summer adventure with Hiroshi begin. Challenge fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly enough, I own nothing of Gravitation or Inuyasha. The world can be so unfair._

**This story is a challenge fic from the author, ****YukimuraShuusuke Girl, on her profile it is challenge number ten. **

_The pairing is Kagome/Hiroshi and I hope this story goes well seeing as it's my first challenge fic._

**New Honor**

* * *

The last battle was over and done with. But her memories weren't. The well had closed up and her destiny changed. Now all she had was school, family, friends and more school. Now all Kagome had was her dreams.

It was summer vacation so scratch school off that list. And her friends had all gone on vacations, so that could be taken off as well. Now all she really had was family and shopping by herself. So let's recap. The final battle was done. The well was sealed away. The jewel was returned to her body. Oh yea, I forgot to mention that little detail. After the battle was over, Sesshomaru had helped Kagome to seal the jewel back in its original place. So anyway, the jewel was returned to her body. Her friends were all on vacations. It was summer and she had absolutely _nothing_ to do. So we begin our story with a bored Kagome sitting in her living room watching TV.

Man was she bored too. The TV had absolutely nothing on. Well except for the few commercials she was watching. Then something caught her attention. A music video for a new band, Bad Luck. Kagome turned up the volume and moved closer to the TV.

"Oh my god... who is that?" Kagome watched the video intently, her eyes never leaving the guitarist's face.

"He is absolutely the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on." When the video was over, another commercial came on. It was a commercial for Bad Luck, again. The lead singer was saying something.

"Get ready Bad Luck fans! 'Cause Bad Luck is going on a live tour! And our first concert is here in our home town, Tokyo!" Kagome screamed, knowing she'd be going and knowing she'd see the guitarist, whatever his name happened to be. Now all she had to do was call her mother and ask if she could go to the concert. Not to mention get a backstage pass.

So Kagome dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did Kagome squealed.

"Mama? You know how this summer is totally boring and there's nothing for me to do? Well, my favorite band is having a concert sometime soon and I was wondering if I could go and get a back stage pass." Kagome crossed her fingers, totally forgetting her sorrow of losing her past.

Kagome's mother took a moment to consider this request and laughed lightly.

"Sure honey, why not? I'll stop by the box office on my way home and get you your ticket and backstage pass. Do you want a friend to go with?" Kagome screamed after her mother said sure, but she still somewhat make out what her mother asked.

"Um, no, I don't think any of them are back from vacation yet. I mean, after all, it is only a couple weeks into summer. Thanks mama! Love you! Bye!" Kagome hung up and screamed again. She went to the front door, put her shoes on and ran out the door to go buy a CD. The only album Bad Luck had. She wasn't able to drive quite yet, but hell knew she could run.

Kagome ran down the street nearest her shrine, smiling the entire way. It was a sunny summer day and she wearing one her best outfits. The top she wore was a simple deep purple tank top and for her bottoms, she wore a black skirt. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Kagome also wore black knee high boots with purple stitching. The boots were flats, so she could run in them. And that was exactly what she was doing. Kagome was almost to the CD store when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you with that." Kagome knelt down and picked up the teddy bear that the person dropped. When Kagome stood up, she came face to face with a childish looking guy probably somewhere in his early twenties. She handed him the teddy bear.

"Here you are. Again, I am sorry for bumping into you; I'm just on my way to buy a CD. My name is Kagome." Kagome smiled kindly at him and she held her hand out for him to take. The man before her smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm Ruichi! And it's not problem at all! And if you don't mind me asking, what CD are you going to buy?" Ruichi asked taking the bear back and shaking her hand.

"The album for Bad Luck. The group is amazing. Not to mention the guitarist. But that's beside the point." They started walking together and before Kagome knew it, she made a new friend.

"You know Kagome; I think you're the first person I've met that hasn't screamed when they met me. I mean, nearly everyone has." Ruichi said.

"And why would that be Ruichi?" Kagome wasn't really knowledgeable on trends in modern times. Seeing as this was the first time she'd been back to her time in months. But since she would now be staying here, Kagome would have to know the trends.

"Well, I'm the lead singer of Middle Grasper. In fact I'm friends with the lead singer of Bad Luck." Kagome's mouth dropped. She would've screamed had she not been too stunned to speak. "And there goes the shock. Now the scream will come." Ruichi braced himself and plugged his ears. Kagome screamed and glomped Ruichi. He smiled and then laughed when she stopped hugging him and was jumping up and down. Ruichi shrugged and jumped up and down with her.

"I can't believe it! Okay well we're at the CD store now. I guess I'll be seeing you Kagome. Oh hey, what's your last name?" Ruichi asked.

"Higurashi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." And then they parted ways.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it's just a starter. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Author's Note

Okay everyone, I want to apologize for what I am about to you. But for a bit of time I am going to revise all of the stories that I have deleted from my account. Those include Light in Midnight Darkness, Twisted Lust, A Different Feudal Fairy Tale, Closed Closet, Lonely Hearts, and others. It should be a while before I post anything for any of my stories including this one.

Well thanks for being so loyal all of you! Thank you all so much! And I hope you understand my hiatus!

Ja~ne!


End file.
